


О бюрократии, шарфе и доме

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [5]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: С наполненными событиями и динамичными сражениями днями неизбежно соседствует рядовая повседневность.
Series: В Бездну эти названия [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283





	О бюрократии, шарфе и доме

— Рига, а Рига? Кем ты был до того, как стал бортовым компьютером?  
— Я всегда был бортовым компьютером, — флегматично отозвался тот, виртуозно стабилизируя орбитер и направляя корабль фарватером. Если бы я не знала Риги, я бы решила, что корабль не задело метеоритным дождём лишь по чистой случайности.  
Я сидела на мостике перед радарным терминалом, пытаясь отслеживать перемещение гринирской астероидной крепости, но на практике то и дело переводила взгляд на обзорный экран. Рига успел отвести орбитер и поднять пустотные щиты раньше, чем среагировали боевые системы крепости, только легче не становилось — этот космический участок системы Ориджин был известен своими радиоактивными аномалиями и метеоритными штормами.  
Автоматизированная программа меняла зону и частоту перехвата, оповещая об обнаружении сигнала, и я вынужденно отвлекалась на усиление и демодуляцию. Если крепость успела нас запеленговать, с них сталось бы открыть огонь даже вслепую, а шутить с наварским калибром мне категорически не хотелось. Тем более не имея пространства для манёвра.  
— Какого чёрта крепость вообще здесь делает? — злилась я, удаляя очередной оказавшийся ложной тревогой сигнал.  
— Думаю, им банально всё равно, куда лететь, оператор, — Рига подумал и добавил: — А может быть, забирали с разработок на Меркурии ресурсы.  
Я ещё некоторое время понаблюдала за динамикой перемещения крепости, с облегчением убеждаясь, что астероидный джаггернаут идёт по своей траектории и даже истребителей не собирается высылать. Переведя радар в пассивный режим, я наконец-то переключила своё внимание на обзорный экран. Орбитер летел по относительно безопасному пути, оставляя в стороне зоны аномалий и метеоритные потоки.  
Поднявшийся на мостик Умбра придерживал левитирующую над его плечом диригу за свисающие хвостики.  
_«Что у нас случилось?»._  
— У нас метеориты и кувокрепость чудом мимо прошла, — рассеянно произнесла я, переводя на него взгляд. — Умбра!!! Отпусти диригу!  
Умбра послушно разжал ладонь, и покачивающий освобождёнными хвостиками маленький кораблик издал негромкую трель, однако с места не двинулся.  
_«Он, по-моему, не против»._  
— Дирига, Умбра тебя обижает?  
Кораблик снова зачирикал. Я понятия не имела, что тот хочет мне сказать и хочет ли в принципе сказать что-нибудь или же просто так урчит. Может быть, издаваемые стражами звуки вообще ничего не обозначали.  
Неохотно поднявшись из-за терминала, я бережно взяла обеими руками диригу за купол, обошла посторонившегося Умбру, спустилась на палубу и понесла стража обратно в их подсобку.  
— Чего ты к ним полез? Они живут и живут себе. Не трогай их. Я их заперла, чтобы не вылезали, а то Мельта постоянно пытается с ними играть. На Меркурий приедем, наконец-то заберу Соду, тогда выпущу стражей.  
_«Они какие-то странные»._  
— Угу, а то мы тут все образцы нормальности.  
Мельта, к счастью, на основной палубе отсутствовала. Я разблокировала дверную панель и вернула диригу обратно в их подсобку. Та закачала куполом и хвостиками, будто отряхивалась.  
Пытаясь создать стражам какой-никакой комфорт и не имея ни малейшего понятия, какая обстановка для тех является комфортной, я напихала в подсобку всякой всячины вроде образцов минеральных жеод, остронских ковриков, остронских же фонариков, корпусовских электронных модулей и даже миниатюрных декоративных деревьев, закреплённых комлями в левитирующих капсулах. Декоративная статуэтка тералиста тоже стояла здесь, и гладкую сентиентскую голову облюбовал в качестве своего гнезда носитель. Дирига предпочитала массивный слиток галлия. Вообще они каждый нашли для себя какую-то мелочь, кроме гелиоса, который при моём появлении ныкался по углам, явно демонстрируя своё недовольство из-за отсутствующей возможности сидеть на радаре.  
— Ну потерпите ещё немножко, скоро Соду верну, тогда вам на орбитере будет безопасно.  
Мне не было известно, понимают ли они человеческую речь. Я вообще неизменно чувствовала себя довольно глупо, формальности ради разговаривая со стражами.  
Я вышла на палубу, заблокировала вход в подсобку и вернулась обратно на мостик. Привалившийся бедром к корпусу стационарной установки магазина Умбра разглядывал открывающееся за обзорным экраном космическое пространство. Вновь подсев к информационной консоли, я тыкнула пальцем покачивающую косой фигурку Сталкера. Слева по курсу уверенно движущегося орбитера мутнело отчётливо выделяющееся рваными зеленоватыми краями облако аномалии.  
Солнечного рельса с Урана на Меркурий проложено не было, и мы летели как обычно — то есть, долго. Во время затяжных перелётов я обычно спала, но после того, как здесь появился Умбра, на орбитере стало не в пример менее скучно. Да и моё настроение по сравнению с предыдущими неделями улучшилось — удалось прилично заработать и добыть, поверх всего, значительный груз минералов теллура. Я планировала продать его либо Эрго Гласту, либо Фрод Беку.  
_«Какие дальше планы?»._  
— Продать либо Эрго Гласту, либо Фрод Беку, — машинально ответила я, сердясь, что приходится повторять, и не сразу осознала, что мои размышления не являлись диалогом.  
_«Что продать?»._  
— Теллур. Ты меня с мысли сбил. На Меркурии забираю Соду, захожу в Перрин и в Меридиан, потом к Симарису насчёт синтеза, потом выдвигаемся на Землю. Хочешь, зайди к Тэшину.  
_«Хочу»._  
Я перевела взгляд на пустующей участок переборки слева от терминала. Там почему-то ещё не имелось ни голографического проектора, ни картины. Я нашла это не слишком досадным, но всё же упущением, и поднялась с сиденья.

Когда мы спустя три дня после внезапной встречи с гринирской крепостью наконец встали на орбиту Меркурия, я сняла со стенда Эмбер и принялась по списку перепроверять подготовленный товар. Настроение портило неопределённое тревожное ощущение, причины которого я установить никак не могла. Создавалось такое впечатление, будто я что-то забыла.  
Убедившись, что все контейнеры промаркированы и сведены в блоки, я децифровала груз и профилактически проверила закреплённую на предплечье портативную панель доступа. На этот раз ни Эрго Гласту, ни Крессе Тэл не требовалось органических ресурсов. И хорошо, потому что у меня отчего-то постоянно была нехватка стазисных модулей. Органика очень плохо переносила децифровку — приходилось использовать переносной стазисный контейнер или пресловутые стазисные модули.  
Состояние отдельных субъектов, в целях экономии времени захватываемых именно с использованием децифровки, не являлось исключением, но подключаемым к системам жизнеобеспечения пленникам всё равно не предстояло жить дольше требуемого для допроса времени.

Поймав себя на том, что пытаюсь проверить всё по второму разу, я заставила себя наконец покинуть помещение основного склада. На палубе мне сходу попалась Мельта, увлечённо выдирающая из стенного канала кабель. Я отвела её на подстилку, активировала инкубационный сегмент и запустила протокол стазисного хранения. Из пазов выдвинулись сектора корпуса, формируя над смирно лежащей каватой куполообразный изоляционный кожух, затем глухо загудела включающаяся система. Инкубационная установка уходила вглубь палубы, где находились хранящие в себе моих питомцев стазисные сектора. Скорее всего, Мельте предстояло проспать очередной год. А может быть и нет.  
Из арсенального отсека вышел Умбра, надевший свой знаковый шарф и вообще изрядно начистившийся. Металлообразные участки техноцитовой плоти сверкали золотом. Выпендрёжник.  
_«Поедем?»._  
— Угу. Рига, присмотришь за инкубатором?  
— Присмотрю, оператор.  
Я оставила процесс консервации питомца на Ригу и мы с Умброй пошли к десантным капсулам.

В Ларунде, как всегда, было битком, мы едва нашли свободные стыковочные места. Тотчас после того, как Рига отсоединил и отвёл от платформ лисет и мантис, в пространстве едва не столкнулись разом ринувшиеся на освободившуюся парковку два мантиса и ксифос.  
Точно, через несколько дней же ожидалось прибытие Баро. Я принялась мысленно высчитывать, успею ли долететь до Конзу и вернуться. Баро иногда привозил уникальные модификации и не менее уникальные украшения, и это было очень важно. В смысле, украшения.  
На неизменно людной центральной площади узла связи мы разделились — Умбра направился в сторону конклава, я же — в демонстрационный зал Последовательности Перрина.

Сам Эрго Гласт на тот момент находился в головном офисе, расположенном в Оркусе, но мне было без разницы, общаться с ним самим или с голограммой. Пока администраторша данного отделения Перрина, одетая в стандартную сине-серую униформу женщина неопределённого возраста, оформляла запрос, я оглядывала зал на предмет ручной моа. Моа здесь не было.  
Зал вообще выглядел пустовато. За конторками споро заполняли документы и проводили счета клерки, да ещё несколько приписанных к инженерному отделу менеджеров, безошибочно вцепившись в двух Вобанов, пытались впарить тем не то новую модель пенты, не то резонансные трансформаторы.  
Голос администраторши отвлёк меня от мыслей:  
— Президент готов вас принять, — проговорила та, завершая какие-то действия в открытой на информационном планшете программе. — Сюда, пожалуйста.  
Женщина провела мою Эмбер к комнате переговоров, ныне не занятой, и закрыла за моей спиной дверь.  
В комнате переговоров, оформленном всё в тех же металлических серо-синих тонах помещении, находился узкий стол на десять персон — четыре элегантных офисных кресла с каждой из сторон и по одному директорскому в торцах.  
Голограмма Эрго Гласта сидела в торцевом кресле, расположенном напротив двери. Сквозь полупрозрачную проекцию президента, положившего локти на стол и сложившего пальцы домиком, просвечивала чёрная кожаная обивка.  
Пройдя вдоль рядов кресел, я села на второе от Эрго.

В зале Перрина мне пришлось задержаться. Мироздание словно нарочно ставило палки в колёса. Проведение цифрового блока ресурсов заняло значительно больше ожидаемого времени, затем возникла проблема с подтверждением акта приёмки, затем администратор очень не хотела официально оформлять мой членский взнос и выдавать документы... Причин, по которой я не любила иметь дело с Корпусом, даже с их отколовшейся организацией, было множество. Причина, по которой я вообще во всё это снова полезла, была одна: хотелось уникальную партнёрскую декоративную статуэтку.  
Женские капризы, подумала я, направляясь наконец к Крессе Тэл.

Персонал демонстрационного зала Меридиана провожал меня злыми взглядами и не менее злыми репликами — все уже находились в курсе, что я переметнулась в стан врага. Один Клем сидел на месте отсутствовавшего финансиста, равнодушно посматривая по сторонам. Клему было всё равно.   
Я протянула ему орокинскую батарейку:  
— Клем, смотри, что у меня для тебя есть.  
Тот схватил батарейку и принялся деловито засовывать её в подсумок.  
В зале производилась замена оборудования. Часть радарных терминалов и программных консолей отсутствовала, и новобранцы Меридиана, скрежеща углами металлических корпусов по половому покрытию, довольно небрежно устанавливали на освободившиеся места новые. Рядовые служащие возились с проводами подключения; на жёлтых дисплеях уже запущенных терминалов отображались результаты проверок безопасности. Несколько исполнителей работали за новенькими консолями, настраивая параметры связи с установленными в подзащитных колониях локационными станциями.  
Под шум перестановки и негромкое попискивание запущенных аппаратов я прошла в дальнюю часть зала, где скопились пяток Экскалибуров, несколько Вольтов да невесть как затесавшаяся Тринити. Тэнно слушали Крессу Тэл.  
В отличие от Эрго Гласта, личное присутствие которого в отделении обуславливали суммы финансовых операций, взывавшая к чувству справедливости и состраданию Кресса Тэл самолично вербовала молодые и неокрепшие души тэнно. Я убедилась, что офицер заметила меня, и подала условный жест. Отвечая на жест своим знаком, Кресса потёрла пальцем накладку собственного отсутствующего глаза и продолжила относительно убедительную речь о необходимости ставить помощь мирному населению превыше участия в военных операциях.  
Я прислонилась к отключённому радарному терминалу, на котором стоял горшок с поникшим растением неопределённого вида. Рядом находилась закрытая раздвижная дверь с кодовой панелью.  
Проходившая мимо оперативная исполнительница Меридиана задела меня плечом и что-то пробормотала сквозь зубы.  
Наконец дождавшаяся своего заместителя Кресса передала работу с тэнно тому и направилась в мою сторону. Быстро набрав код, офицер оглянулась по сторонам, открыла дверь и пропустила меня внутрь, заходя следом.  
Дверь вела в узкий чистый коридор, освещаемый забранными в металлические решётки газовыми лампами. Кресса уверенно прошла в конец коридора, миновав несколько запертых дверей, и остановилась у последней. Открыв вход ключ-картой, Кресса снова пропустила меня внутрь и включила освещение. Две потолочные лампы загорелись мягким желтоватым светом; третья лампа не работала.  
Мы находились в личной комнате руководительницы синдиката — небольшом помещении, заваленном электронными информационными планшетами. Планшеты были везде: на исцарапанном железном столе, покрытом бурой краской, на откидной узкой кровати со смятым несвежим бельём, высились аккуратными стопками на железных массивных стульях.  
Над столом крепилась к стене приличного размера карта системы Ориджин, размеченная флажками. Кресса маркировала опекаемые Меридианом колонии.  
Я спустила на пол стопку планшетов с ближайшего стула и уселась на освободившееся место, тыкая закреплённую на предплечье портативную панель. Кресса устало села на кровать, облокотилась на колени:  
— Продыху нет, а что поделать.  
Я наконец децифровала и протянула Крессе компактный стазисный модуль — узкий продолговатый объект, один конец которого представлял собой защитный футляр для инкрустированной электронными схемами платы.  
— Все ресурсы по запросу, и ещё оксиума добавила и чертежей форм. Денег не дам, у самой сплошные расходы, пришлось даже на биржу идти.  
Потянувшись в мою сторону, та забрала модуль и не глядя положила его рядом с собой на подушку.  
— Учётные данные стёрла?  
— Да, полностью анонимное пожертвование.  
Кресса приподнялась, отсоединяя с пояса очередной планшет, поочерёдно приложила к дисплею ладонь и подняла планшет на уровень своих глаз, сканируя сетчатку. Разблокировав устройство, она быстро ввела какие-то данные.  
— Спасибо и от нас, и от Септимы, а то они опять проебали все полимеры. Куда сейчас направляешься?  
— На Землю, в Сетус.  
— А на Марс не собираешься? Надо радар в Рагевальде-3 заменить и перенастроить.  
В принципе, мне нужно было только привезти Конзу деньги да в очередной раз профилактически уничтожить раскопочную технику и базу на горе Нанг. Я вспомнила про Баро.  
— Не, я так застать Баро не успею.  
— Священное небо, да что вам всем этот Баро так дался? — всплеснула руками Кресса. — Побрякушки сплошные, ничего дельного. Съезди лучше в Рагевальд-3, там Лех Криль опять армию стягивает, волнуюсь я.  
— А вдруг он очередной белый модуль привезёт? — упорствовала я. — Или тонкор призрак?  
— Никакой в тебе сознательности. Ну оставь мне дукаты, я тебе куплю что надо будет. Кредиты потом вернёшь.  
— М. Тема, — я снова подняла предплечье, активируя панель. — Личный счёт у тебя тот же?  
Офицер уставилась в свой планшет и коротко угукнула. Мы подтвердили прямой валютный перевод, после чего я откинулась на спинку стула, невольно переводя взгляд на настенную карту.  
— Баро приедет, свяжись со мной, напиши, что привёз. Частота у меня та же. Хотя нет, не надо никаких следов. Зайди просто к Тэшину и свяжись через него, пароль для Тэшина — «Умбра».  
Кресса нахмурилась:  
— Договаривались же, что наше взаимодействие остаётся на данный период в секрете.  
Я лишь отмахнулась:  
— Ты же знаешь, что Тэшина не интересует, кто там с кем взаимодействует, пока это не относится к конклаву. Тебя тоже не должно интересовать, отчего у меня есть экстренная связь с Тэшином. Ладно, заеду на Марс, выдай мне радар. Быстрее бы с Перрином разобраться, а то перед твоими ребятами неудобно прямо.  
— Поддерживаю легенду о предательнице, что поделать, — Кресса вздохнула. — Но контрольные чертежи-то ты нам добудешь?  
— Разумеется.  
Поднявшаяся Кресса вышла из комнаты, щёлкнув за собой запорным механизмом двери. Я продолжила рассматривать настенную карту.  
Кресса быстро вернулась, держа в руке похожий на лопатное древко цилиндрический объект с расширением на одном конце. Расширение завершалось тройным разъёмом для подключения. Это был не первый наземный радар в моей жизни, и я знала — будучи подключённым в соответствующее оборудование, смехотворное лопатное древко декомпрессируется в огромное многосоставное локационное устройство.  
Децифровав радар, я встала со стула и мы с офицером молча пожали друг другу руки. Предстояла пора возвращаться к делам.  
Мы покинули помещение, прошли по коридору с начавшей мигать одной из ламп и остановились у двери в демонстрационный зал, с внутренней стороны также имеющей кодовый замок. Открыв дверь, Кресса снова пропустила меня вперёд и сильно толкнула в спину. Я вылетела в зал, едва не споткнувшись.  
— И пошла отсюда! Чтобы духу твоего больше здесь не было! — орала Кресса. — Чтоб вы все там в Перрине своими деньгами подавились!  
Я покинула зал Меридиана с улыбкой на собственном лице, которую не передавал шлем варфрейма. Теперь следовало предупредить Тэшина, что я планирую использовать его в личных целях.

То, что в белоснежном зале конклава стояла тишина, меня не удивило. То, что на вершине искусственного склона сгрудились молчавшие варфреймы, обступившие что-то разношёрстным полукругом — удивило. Обычно здесь не было людно. Желая проверить определённые соображения на счёт необычного состояния конклава, я с краю втиснулась в полукруг. Потеснившиеся тэнно освободили мне место.  
Как я и думала, под сенью красного клёна сидели склонившиеся над доской коми Умбра и Тэшин. Вынырнув из толпы обратно на каменную лестницу, я спустилась по ней и вышла из зала. Судя по малому количеству активных камней на доске, партия грозила растянуться на добрый час — Декс невольно предоставляли мне возможность спокойно зайти в консульство за Содой и затем к Симарису.

Симарис тоже проводил меня из своего зала криком, но это уже была не рассчитанная на остальных показуха:  
— Тоже мне, охотница! Иди, иди! Найдутся более сознательные!  
Рядом со мной притормозила Мираж, быстрым шагом направлявшаяся от лифта в Убежище.  
— А что там у него сегодня?  
— Заражённые попрыгунчики.  
Презрительно фыркнувшая Мираж двинулась обратно к лифту. Привлечённая яркой стендовой рекламой Дарво, я остановилась напротив торгового отдела, быстро прикинула время и решила на пяток минут зайти.

От контрабандиста я вышла далеко не спустя пяток минут, не без труда удерживая под мышкой стопку цифровых модулей с покупками и на ходу сражаясь со столь невовремя переставшей работать портативной панелью. Спустившись на первый этаж, я перехватила модули поудобнее и зашла в конклав, сходу устремляя взгляд на вершину. Толпа к тому моменту уже рассосалась.  
Я поднялась по ступеням.  
По-прежнему сидевший под клёном Умбра не то любовался репликой заснеженной горной вершины, не то молча слушал наставлявшего троих тэнно Тэшина. Я выдала Умбре охапку модулей и уселась рядом, продолжая безрезультатно пытаться отладить панель. Судя по шороху, Умбра принялся перебирать модули, явно желая определить их содержание по безликим серым пластиковым оболочкам. Для оцифровки товаров Дарво использовал дешёвые одноразовые расходники.  
В конце концов Тэшин отпустил своих подопечных и повернулся ко мне.  
— Кто выиграл? — поинтересовалась я, опуская предплечье с так и не заработавшей панелью. — Привет.  
Тэшин положил ладонь левой руки на цубу верхней катаны из числа закреплённых на поясе.  
— Философия коми призвана дать возможность совместно прийти к истине, а не соперничать в её познавании. Привет.  
_«Он»._  
— Какие вы милые. Тэшин, — я на всякий случай поднялась и приблизилась к наставнику, понижая голос, — к тебе может зайти Кресса, соединишь её со мной, ладно?  
— Ладно.  
— Отлично. У меня система портативной оцифровки отказала. Умбра, понеси модули, пойдём, домой пора.  
Тэшин усмехнулся.  
— Домой, надо же.  
Я покосилась на того, не зная, как интерпретировать усмешку. Не мог же он действительно смеяться над тем, что навечно обречённый скитаться по космическому пространству называет корабль своим домом.  
Умбра поднялся на ноги, переложил модули из одной руки в другую.  
— Рад за вас, — серьёзно сказал Тэшин.  
Спустившись по ступеням, я вышла из помещения конклава и направилась на выход из узла связи, один раз обернувшись с намерением удостовериться, что Умбра идёт следом. Умбра шёл следом.  
Слова Тэшина не выходили у меня из головы и раздражали своей пустой насмешкой. Наставник конклава или нет, он слишком много на себя берёт. Послушать его и Арбитров, так у тэнно не должно быть иной цели в жизни, кроме покорного аскетичного служения. Надо же, дом, как смешно.  
Я отогнала подальше навязчиво лезущие в голову воспоминания о своём существовании в эру Орокин.

Перед тем, как вызвать наши десантные капсулы, мы остановились на стыковочной платформе. Сломанная портативная панель вынудила меня найти нестандартное применение шарфу Умбры, а именно — запихать в складки плотной материи цифровые модули Дарво. Умбра был против, но подобную манипуляцию всё же позволил. Никому из нас не пришло в голову иного способа довезти модули в целости и сохранности.

По возвращении в орбитер я первым делом забрала модули обратно и с удовольствием позволила Риге их децифровать. Отключив неработающую панель с предплечья и засунув её в производственную установку, я поставила Эмбер на стенд и вернулась сознанием в своё тело.  
— Рига, загрузи Соду, активируй восстановление. И моя портативная панель поломалась отчего-то.  
— Я всё сделаю, оператор, — успокоил меня тот.  
— А ещё Тэшин лезет не в своё дело и издевается.  
— Он волнуется за вас, оператор. Шутка ли, уникальный варфрейм. И уникальный оператор, — почувствовав моё настроение, поспешно добавил бортовой компьютер.  
— Самый обычный оператор, Рига, — кисло поправила я его. — И Декс. Такой хорошенький. Ну почему я сломала тот скипетр?  
— А ты думаешь, тебе ещё нужен скипетр, оператор? — осторожно осведомился Рига. Я не сочла нужным отвечать.  
Отсоединившись от соматического узла, я поднялась из установки, привычно потянулась и вышла из операторского зала, направляясь к инкубатору. Процесс восстановления уже был запущен. Мне очень хотелось надеяться на компетентность исправлявших генетический код Соды специалистов, но отдавать команду прокладывания маршрута к Земле я не спешила. Сначала следовало убедиться во вменяемости каваты.  
Присев на корточки у инкубационного сегмента, я задумалась о словах Риги насчёт скипетра.

Основательно встряхнувшаяся Сода потянулась и зевнула, после чего принялась сосредоточенно нюхать воздух, время от времени прядая ушами. Я смотрела на неё, анализируя собственное чувство радости. Обоснованного ответа на вопрос, почему я так любила эту кавату, не имелось. Я просто её любила и предпочитала и кубрам, и гельминтоидам, и Мельте.  
— Рига, позови Умбру.  
На всякий случай я ухватила Соду за сараба-стержень, принявшись другой рукой гладить питомца по длинным, заканчивавшимися кисточками ушам. Сода щурилась.  
Вышедший из оружейного отсека Умбра направился к нам. Тотчас повернувшая голову в его сторону кавата принялась с новой силой обнюхивать воздух, щетинясь и шипя. Похоже было на то, что она не знала, как реагировать.  
— Это Умбра, он свой… — безнадёжно протянула я. — Сода, ну чего ты.  
Умбра остановился рядом и я отпустила кавату, готовясь в случае чего схватить её снова. Сода прижала уши, припала к подстилке сегмента и принялась шипеть на Умбру, однако не нападала.  
Умбра пнул в её сторону додекаэдр. Сода не позволила отвлечь себя.  
— А ты мяса не принёс, — заметила я, и Умбра понятливо ушёл в направлении склада, быстро вернувшись со шматом мяса Башни. Кавата снова зашипела.  
Умбра продемонстрировал ей кусок, потряс им и следом вдоль волокон разорвал руками на две части, меньшую из которых протянул Соде. Не переставая шипеть, кавата принюхалась и наконец быстрым движением ухватила мясо зубами, вытаскивая его из хватки Умбры.  
Это ещё ничего не доказывало. Она вполне могла сначала съесть мясо, потом напасть.  
Я уселась на выступ стенной перегородки, вздохнула и потёрла пальцами лоб.  
_«Ты чего на Тэшина злишься?»._  
Я не ответила.

К моей искренней радости, Сода всё-таки восприняла Умбру нормально. Она однозначно не считала варфрейма за хозяина и при попытке погладить всё так же шипела, скалилась и прижимала уши, но Умбра и не упорствовал в данном желании. Мне достаточно было того, что отпущенная на свободный выгул кавата не обращала на Умбру никакого внимания, пока тот не пробовал взаимодействовать непосредственно с ней.  
Я разблокировала дверь, наконец-то выпуская истосковавшихся в подсобке стражей на свободу. Дирига осталась на своём слитке галлия; носитель поплыл по палубам, примеряясь по очереди на все статуэтки тералиста. Гелиос рванул на мостик и принялся по радарному терминалу едва ли не скакать. На заставленной декоративным барахлом нижней палубе, косясь на устраивавшегося поблизости носителя, Сода расправлялась с выданной ей Умброй гуполой.  
Орбитер возвращался в своё привычное состояние… за одним исключением.

Ожидаемо оказавшееся в оружейном отсеке исключение тренировалось со скайаджати. Я подождала, пока за моей спиной закроется дверная панель, и прислонилась к ней.  
Умбра остановился, выпрямился, взглянул в мою сторону. Я почувствовала его недовольство — Умбра не любил, когда ему мешали. Живой и сердится, надо же.  
_«Что?»._  
— Я подумала, что ты — исключение.  
«Исключение из чего?».  
Я разумно воздержалась от желания съязвить.  
— Исключение из ранее привычного состояния моего орбитера. Ты здорово вписался, с тобой здесь лучше, чем раньше, — сказала я, вертя кисть и рассматривая собственные пальцы.  
_«Это хорошо или плохо?»._  
Я не знала, какой из этих вариантов выбрать, потому что по значению подходили они оба, хотя и в разных смыслах.  
— Это факт, — наконец нашла я подходящий ответ. — Раньше мы тут были вдвоём с Ригой, теперь втроём с тобой. Пусть Тэшин меня и высмеивает, но я считаю, всем нужен дом.  
_«Он тебя не высмеивал»._  
— Ну да, мне показалось.  
Я отошла от двери на шаг и качнулась обратно, чтобы среагировавший датчик движения раздвинул панель.  
_«Тебе стоит научиться слушать собеседника, а не свои голоса в голове»._  
Обязательно, — подумала я, выходя на палубу. Когда-нибудь. Не в этой жизни.  
Соскучившийся в тесной подсобке вирм левитировал над каватьим додекадром, шлепком хвоста откидывая по палубному покрытию игрушку и подлетая к ней снова. Сода шла следом, сосредоточенно обнюхивая додекаэдр после каждого его перемещения.  
_«А почему у тебя позывной — Лирика?»._  
Умбра вышел вслед за мной, всё ещё сжимая скайаджати.  
— Потому что у меня не жизнь, а сплошная лирика, — ответила я, с умилением наблюдая за смешной процессией у додекаэдра. — А настоящее имя я тебе не скажу. Я суеверная. И не выноси оружие за пределы оружейной.  
Умбра провернул катану в кисти.  
_«Я не хочу называть тебя оператором»._  
— Ну называй Лирикой. Ну хорошо, дай мне какое-то условное имя, так подойдёт?  
Умбра что-то прорычал. Декс, которому не повезло ни при жизни, ни после жизни, — подумала я. Похоже, единственным разумным объектом без психологических проблем здесь был Рига.  
— Рига, у тебя есть психологические проблемы?  
— Нет! — отозвался тот. — Я счастливый бортовой компьютер. Я становлюсь ещё счастливее, если мы куда-нибудь летим, а не стоим на орбите.  
Я только сейчас вспомнила, что так и не отдала приказ о старте.  
— Точно, полетели на Землю.  
— Просчитываю курс, оператор.

Желая смотреть на активацию рельсового перехода, мы с Умброй поднялись на мостик. Наконец освещение орбитера мигнуло, включились дежурные фиолетовые лампы; разворачиваясь спиралью, в космическом пространстве перед обзорным экраном засияли переливающиеся всеми оттенками спектра фракталы. Спираль застыла на какой-то миг и вместе с ней, казалось, застыло время.  
Движение обрушилось на нас внезапно, фрактальная спираль растянулась, уходя далеко назад. Орбитер несколько раз с силой тряхнуло и от молниеносно набираемой скорости нас с Умброй влепило в обшитую панелями переборку.  
Спираль исчезла, звёзды превратились в сплошные белые полосы. Давление быстро стабилизировалось.  
Я села на сиденье у информационной консоли, щёлкнула головастика Сталкера по раздутой игрушечной голове и задумалась.  
Прилетевшая дирига набрала высоту и принялась маячить перед шлемом Умбры своими хвостами, явно добиваясь того, чтобы тот их схватил. Умбра ухватил хвосты; дирига заскрипела.  
Умбра Декс, элитный воин Орокин. Я не выдержала, прыснула и расхохоталась.  
_«Да ну тебя»._  
Не отпуская диригу, Умбра вместе со стражем спустился с мостика на основную палубу.  
Я же включила информационную консоль и принялась проверять блок имевшихся модулей. Мне недоставало нескольких из списка уникальных наград Конзу. В самом деле, почему бы одному благородному дону не прогуляться по Равнинам, пока я буду сидеть у Сайи и слушать истории про Педлека?

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


End file.
